


Presents from Home

by kitkat0723



Series: Changing Pace [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buck takes care of his boys, Buck time!, Changing Pace Verse, Eddie's Birthday Surprise, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teenage Christopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Buck is stumped on what to get Eddie for his birthday. With a little help from Christopher, he figures it out. Turns out it was the perfect gift.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Isabel Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Changing Pace [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956955
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Presents from Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a Christopher and Buck Fic. It turned into this. 4k later, here we are. Not beta read. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> We're in May in the Changing Pace verse btw. Since we don't have an actual birthday for Eddie, I made up my own.
> 
> The formatting on this got a little funky. so ignore it.
> 
> **I only play with these characters I don't own them**

Buck headed down the hall, sighing to himself as he heard the music from beyond the door at the end of it. His step-son had some very questionable choices in music, but he supposed that was mainly due to himself and Eddie. Music was how they filled the silence and how they spoke to one another half the time. Buck wasn’t sure when it started, only that it happened more often than not. Christopher got his music tastes in a form of a mix of them and something all his own. He was trying not to think about it as he knocked on the door. The volume decreased, as he pushed the door open.  
Christopher sat at the desk, hunched over what looked like calculus homework. Buck just prayed the boy, now a teenager, wouldn’t need help. Science Buck could handle with no problem. Math, not so much. Chris looked up at him, frown forming between his brows. “Was the music too loud? It’s the only way... The only way I can think over this.” His hand swept over the book, narrowly missing his drinking glass.  
Buck shook his head. “No, No. It’s fine.” Buck cocked his head to the side. “Algebra or Calculus?”  
“Calculus and it’s giving me a headache.” As if to prove it, the boy pushed away from his desk a bit and took off his glasses, rubbing his hands over his eyes.  
“Well, you know homework is important, but it can wait a bit.” Buck leaned on the wall, looking over his shoulder, and tried to strain his hearing. Eddie wouldn’t be home for a bit, but the man moved like a cat and Buck wasn’t taking chances. Christopher looked up at him, puzzled. They’d made sure Christopher knew his homework took priority, but he looked stressed and neither Buck nor Eddie wanted that. Besides, who really needed calculus anyway? “I wanted to talk to you about your dad’s birthday. It’s in a few weeks. What should we do this year?”  
Chris gave him a little shrug and slipped his glasses back on. “You know Dad doesn’t like to make a big fuss about it.”  
Buck sighed. He knew. The one surprise party he tried to throw for Eddie didn’t go over well. “I know. But I want this year to be special. It’s the first one we’re celebrating here. We didn’t do much last year because we busy with the move.” Buck motioned his arms to encompass the house.  
“I can think about it? I’m just not sure Buck. He always says he has what he needs.”  
Buck chuckled slightly. “Yeah, he does but I want this birthday to be awesome for him. He matters too.”  
Christopher stood up, stretching a little. “He’s the best. And he has us. Does he need more tools?”  
Buck held up his hands, shaking his head. “Absolutely not. You’ve been out in the shed. Your father doesn’t need any more power tools.”  
Just then the back door opened and Eddie called out, making Buck groan. “We’ll talk more this weekend.”  
“Okay.” Christopher grabbed the glass off his desk and handed it to Buck. “Can you carry that downstairs?”  
“Of course. I’m going to start dinner soon.”  
The pair made their way down the hallway. “What are you going to cook?” Christopher asked as they started to navigate getting downstairs. It was still a little tricky, but after a year with practice, he was getting the hang of it.  
“Tuscan Chicken with roasted Brussel sprouts. And I made a southwestern avocado salad to go with it.”  
“If that’s on the menu for this weekend at the restaurant we’re not eating leftovers.” Eddie walked in from the kitchen, feet clad in thick socked feet, Buck knew first hand how bad work boots sucked. His uniform shirt was unbuttoned and his slacks were riding low, even with his belt buckled. His hair was slicked back in a way that made Buck want to run his fingers through it and never stop. His amber eyes were looking over at the stairs as Buck and Chris finished their descent.  
Buck shook his head. “No. That’s what’s for dinner tonight. But I’ll make enough to put up leftovers. Chris is gonna help me because he deserves a break from the dreaded calculus.” Buck stepped over to Eddie and wrapped his hands around the older man’s waist. He felt the glass being pulled from his grasp and laughed, then kissed Eddie softly.  
“Hey,” Eddie whispered, laying his forehead against Bucks. Buck would never get tired of how they greeted each other when one came back home.  
It was no longer the desperate kind of greeting, not the “ _thank god you’re alive._ ” It was home and peace, calm and safe haven. I miss you and I love you, all at once. It never failed to make his head spin a little. Eddie Diaz’s lips were made for kissing.  
“Hey. Missed you,” Buck whispered.  
“Missed you too. What did you do today?” It was a rare day off for Buck and he couldn’t be more thankful.  
Buck leaned back so they could see each other, never getting tired of the way his stomach fluttered when those eyes were on him, in any setting. He shrugged. “Did some shopping. Some laundry, and then had to listen to truly horrible techno music while waiting for your son to get out of school.”  
“It’s not techno! It’s Dubstep!” Christopher spoke up indignantly. The pair turned to the teenager in the doorway.  
“It’s not alt-rock, for sure.”  
“I like it. What do you want me to help with for dinner?”  
“Can you get everything out of the fridge? I’m just going to kiss your dad before he goes up to shower.” Buck laughed at the eye roll and groan he received in response. The heavy smack of Christopher’s crutches were not unnoticed.  
From beside him, Eddie huffed. “There was a time he thought our relationship was cool.”  
Buck nodded, turning back to his husband. “Yeah, but then he grew up. Somehow.”  
“Don’t remind me, Buck,” Eddie complained.  
“I live to serve as a constant reminder of how old you are, babe. Go shower. We’ll start on dinner.”  
“I’ll get you back for that old comment later,” Eddie threatened, but he took a few steps over to Buck and kissed his cheek, then bounded up the stairs.  
*~~~*  
Bags in hand, Buck walked side by side with Christopher as they made their way from store to store. “We got the cake done. I’ll handle the food. I’m still at a loss at what we should get him.”  
Christopher huffed out a breath and stopped for a minute. “Tia Pepa hasn’t come to see us, we went to see her. Abuela either.”  
Buck turned from where he started to walk again and goggled at his step-son. “Do you think they would come?”  
Christopher nodded and started walking again. “For dad, yes. Especially if you tell Abuela he misses her cooking.”  
Buck feigned hurt, clutching at his chest. “Ouch, Superman, ouch.”  
Christopher laughed as Buck held open the door for him to step into the next shop.  
It was a Saturday afternoon and Buck told Eddie Christopher and him needed some “Buck time” after breakfast. His husband told them to have fun and said he was going to finish up a few projects he’d been working on. It was the perfect opportunity for Buck to talk to Christopher about Eddie’s birthday gift and to order and pick up some things. Plus it gave them time to be together, which they hadn’t had in a while thanks to Buck taking over as head chef of _Wildfire_. It was much needed time together. They wandered around town, going in and out of shops, laughing at the things they saw, picking up things they had no need for. Buck had learned to tell Christopher no when something absolutely wasn’t needed, but that day, he splurged a little just because.  
They stopped for lunch at one of the fast-casual places in town. Seated in a booth, they finally had time to call Eddie’s grandmother and Aunt.  
“Of course we would love to visit, but we have no way there. It’s too far to drive and my bones can’t sit on a bus, Evan.”  
Buck chewed on his lip for a second. “I’ll send you plane tickets and get you back home. Picking you up might take some juggling, but I can do it.”  
“Does Eddie know you’re planning this?” Josephine’s voice came over the speaker.  
“Tia, it’s a surprise. Dad misses you all. We saw everyone from Texas at Christmas.”  
“Everyone?” Isabelle questioned.  
“Grandma and grandpa said it was too cold.”  
“Hmm,” the older woman said but wouldn’t elaborate further. “We will come and spend some time with our grandsons. Evan, what are you cooking for the day?”  
Buck took his phone off speaker and nodded his thanks at the waitress as she sat down their drink orders. “Can you hold on, for one second please?”  
Buck put the phone down while he and Christopher ordered then went back to his phone conversation. They talked about the logistics until their food was delivered, then said goodbye and see you next week. Christopher danced in his seat while he ate. He was happy. His family would be coming to see them soon.  
“Are you sure you can keep it a secret for a whole week?” Buck asked as he eyed the boy carefully.  
Christopher let out a sigh and let the french fry he’d been holding drop to his plate. “Yes, I can keep a secret. I didn’t tell you when dad was going to propose or how.” Chris was smug.  
Buck had no idea Christopher was in on the proposal. He picked up his tea and took a drink before telling the boy, “I didn’t know you knew about it.” 

Christopher laughed. “Who do you think told dad to propose where he did?”  
Buck laughed. “Well thank you, Superman.”  
“You’re welcome. I’m not going to ruin dad’s birthday presents. I’m just excited. I miss them.”  
Not for the first time, Buck wondered if this move had been good for them. “Do you not like it here?”  
“I like it. I like school, sort of. And I have friends, but Los Angeles. It’s home and it’s where our family, our real family is.”  
“Do you want to go back?”  
Christopher shook his head. “No way. I’m with you and dad. That’s home too.”  
Buck felt his heart almost burst. Like father, like son he supposed. “Wherever we are, together. It’s home.”  
“Exactly. Thanks for taking me out today.” Christopher told him.  
Buck, who was currently biting into his sandwich nodded, making the teenager smile. They’d had a few bumps in the road, but that was expected since Chris was becoming an adult. They got through them and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he missed spending all the time he spent at work with Christopher and Eddie.  
When he could speak again, Buck told him. “We haven’t had an us day for awhile. If it was summer break, we would have gone to Hershey world.”  
“Stupid school,” Christopher muttered, making Buck toss his head back and laugh.  
“I promise I’ll take a full week off this Summer and we’ll go. You and me, your dad might have to go back and forth to work, but him too. He’s okay, I guess.” he winked at his step-son.  
Christopher giggled and it made Buck’s smile stretch wide.  
*~~~*  
Buck tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and tried not to let his leg bob up and down as he waited for traffic to move. He only had a limited amount of time to get Isabelle and Josephine from the airport to their hotel hideaway and then to work before Eddie came into the restaurant. He honked on his horn when the car in front of him was at a standstill at the green light, gritting his teeth. He knew the plane had landed and that the ladies were waiting for a ride. Josephine called him when they’d grabbed their bags. Finally, he snagged a spot in the pick-up lane and got out of the truck running around to the passenger side, throwing open the door.  
The two women exited the airport, bags trailing behind all smiles. He greeted them warmly with hugs and cheek busses, helping Eddie’s grandmother into his co-worker's car he borrowed, then helping Josephine into the back.  
Tossing their bags in the trunk, he ran around the car and then had to wait and make polite conversation as traffic crawled.  
“Are you in a hurry Evan?” Isabelle placed a hand on his arm and he exhaled a slow breath.  
“Yes, no, kind of?” He looked over at her and felt his shoulders shrink at her eyebrow raise.  
“Eddie and Christopher are supposed to come into the restaurant for dinner tonight. I left the sous chef in charge of the kitchen. I’m a little pressed on time.”  
“We could have caught a cab, dear.” Pepa shook her head from the back seat as Back caught her eyes in the rearview mirror.  
“Absolutely not. Eddie not to mention Christopher would kick my...anyway.”  
The women laughed. “How is Christopher?”  
“Big. And is a typical teenager, attitude and all. But doing good. Excited about tomorrow. He’s kept it a secret so far.”  
“He can keep a secret,” Isabelle told him.  
“Apparently. I didn’t know he helped Eddie with the proposal until last week. Three years, he kept that from me.”  
The ladies shrugged as Buck merged with freeway traffic, finally. “Sometimes, it’s better not to know,” Pepa told him.  
Buck nodded. “I know.”  
When they got to the hotel, Buck started rushing again, letting the valet know he would be right back. Slipping the man a twenty ensured the car wouldn’t be moved. He walked Isabelle and Josephine into the hotel and checked them in, then kissed their cheeks and hurriedly wished them goodbye, running out of the hotel and hopping back into his co-workers Toyota before heading for work again. Once he was behind the stove, he could breathe again. Everything for tomorrow was set, and bless Miranda, she was keeping all the food at her place.  
*~~~*  
Buck looked down at the man currently curled up in bed. His dark hair, sticking up every which way. His easy breathing was a sign to Buck no nightmares visited in the night. Buck leaned down and Kissed Eddie’s cheek softly before easing out of bed and making the love of his life groan. One eye squinted over and looked over at him groggily. “Where you goin?”  
Buck laughed lightly. “Breakfast for the birthday boy and then Christopher and I have some errands.”  
Buck stepped back over to the bed and kneeled down on the side of it, kissing Eddie. “Happy Birthday, my love.”  
Eddie hummed lightly, eyes drifting closed. “Thank you.”  
Buck rose to feet, giving one more passing glance to the man currently curled up in the middle of their king-sized bed. He gave a wistful sigh then stepped out of the room and down the hall to wake up Christopher.  
Once downstairs, they made Eddie’s favorite breakfast, Waffles, eggs, bacon, and coffee, and took it all upstairs for him. Eddie sat up in bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes, accepting Birthday hugs from his kid, and the coffee and a kiss from Buck. “Time is it?” He said as he raised the cups to his lips.  
“Eight. We wanted to make sure you got breakfast before we left you alone for a bit.”  
Eddie looked at the pair and knew they were up to something. “Where you going?” he asked again.  
“Buck promised to take me to get your gift. We forgot it last week.” Chris actually looked contrite. Buck never knew his step-son knew how to act.  
Eddie smiled over at his son, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “That’s alright, Chris. You know I don’t need anything.”  
Christopher looked over at Buck, even as he took a piece of bacon Eddie handed him. He rolled his eyes at his step-father. “I told you he was going to say that. He’s said that every year since I turned six.”  
“It was true then it’s been true the last eight and a half years. I’ve got you. The best gift I’ve ever gotten.”  
Christopher tossed himself down onto the bed, groaning, hand thrown over his face. “Dad!”  
Eddie and Buck laughed, sharing a smile. The three of them finished breakfast before Buck and Chris left Eddie to his own devices with quick hugs and a kiss or three, then they were out the door.  
*~~~*  
Buck pulled up to the hotel and got out of the car, opening Christopher’s door so he could slide down the passenger side. He handed the boy his crutches, before putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him inside. They rode the elevator up to the third floor, making the way down to the hallway towards the middle. Knocking on the door to Isabelle and Josephine’s room, they waited for an answer. Or rather Christopher did. Buck stepped to the side where he wouldn’t be seen, making Christopher giggle.  
Isabelle was the one to open the door, gasping at the boy before her, wrapping him up in arms, speaking to him softly, then loudly. Christopher let himself be dragged into the room. Buck pulled out his phone and settled himself to wait for the three to emerge. He didn’t mind being the one left out this time, knowing Christopher wouldn’t have suggested this if he himself hadn’t been missing his family in Los Angeles as well.  
Buck settled himself with texting Hen and Chim, asking what they’d been up to, calls they’d gone on, or anything of the kind. They answered him, detailing stories of heroics, the latest wonderboy who they swore was trying to one-up him in injuries, a fact he had to remind them of half weren't his fault. It was a nice way to spend a little time, chatting with those he loved and missed.  
A half-hour later, Christopher and his great grandmother and aunt left the hotel room, bags once again trailing behind them. They talked about the plan for today, shopping just to buy a little more time, stopping to get the cake and then the food at Miranda’s, and then home for a family dinner. One that had been long overdue.  
Buck chewed at his lip and picked at his thumbnail as he turned the truck towards home. He wasn’t exactly sure how Eddie would react. He remembered the last surprise and felt a knot form in his stomach. Buck chanced a glance in the rearview. Christopher was talking to Pepa about something, his hands moving around excitedly.  
“Are you sure your dad isn’t going to be mad at me for this?” Buck asked the teenager.  
Chris stopped whatever he was talking about and looked up at Buck. “We can tell him it was my idea, it kind of was. You just paid for it.”  
Buck laughed, feeling his cheeks get red, but slowed the truck down a little. From the passenger side, Isabelle touched his arm. “Edmundo won’t be mad at you, Evan. You gave him family for his birthday. It’s the most important thing.”  
Buck nodded, his throat too closed up to speak. He pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Eddie had the music blaring from the shed, the sound of a saw buzzing through the air. Buck let Christopher out of the truck. “Go tell your dad I need help with the bags. If he’s got a piece a wood on the table…”  
“Wait till he finishes, I know Buck. I’m not a baby.”  
“Christopher,” Buck groaned under his breath. The last thing he needed was the teenage attitude. Especially when he was this nervous about Eddie’s reaction.  
He helped Isabelle and Josephine out of the truck then just waited. They heard the saw stop a few minutes later and the sound of the music turn down seconds after. Whatever Christopher said couldn’t be heard, but Buck heard the scratching of his crutches on concrete. Eddie stepped out of the shed, shirt coated in a thin bead of sweat and safety goggles on his head. He looked up at Buck and then over to his aunt and grandmother.  
“How...when?” Eddie seemed to be at a loss for words, and Buck felt the knot in his stomach loosen. 

Buck wiped damp palms on his jeans and stepped over towards Eddie. “Uh, surprise, and,” he took a deep breath, knew his face was as red as a tomato. “Happy Birthday. From Christopher and me.”  
Eddie shook his head and pulled Buck over to him, then took Buck’s face in his hands. “You are the sweetest, kindest man. I love you, Evan Diaz. A lot.” Eddie kissed him so long and hard Buck was sure he felt all his brains leak out of his and pour onto the concrete.  
He was only brought back to reality when the scolding from the two older women started and the whistling could be heard from the end of the driveway as Miranda walked up it, food in her hands.  
“Wow.” Buck laid his head on Eddie’s shoulder before standing back up.  
While Eddie went to be embraced by his family, Buck headed for Miranda to grab the containers of food. “My, my, my,” she murmured, a laugh forming.  
Buck blushed. “Hush. Are you staying for lunch or do you have to go get the kids?”  
“I’ve got to go, but I’ll come by tomorrow and the kids can hang out or whatever.” The back door opened and closed, the raised voices muffled.  
“Sure.” He took the containers and sent her a wave as she headed back down the driveway.  
“Buck, we have to make up the guest room,” Christopher told him as he stepped inside.  
Buck slid the containers onto the counter, smacking Eddie’s hand away when he tried to grab for them. “That’s for later. Leave it alone, Birthday boy.”  
Eddie pouted, then looked over at his grandmother, who looked over at Buck. Buck groaned again. “I am solely outnumbered. This is unfair.”  
He passed Eddie the smallest container and then took his husband's coffee, exiting the kitchen amidst Eddie’s indigent cry of, “Hey!”  
“That’s what you get for using your Abuela against me, Eddie.”  
He pulled sheets from the hall closet on the way to the guest room off the dining room.  
*~~~*  
Later that night, Buck wrapped an arm around Eddie, his fingers running up and down his husband's shoulder. “Have a good birthday?”  
Eddie nodded, curling into Buck a little more. “Most definitely. Thank you, Buck. For bringing them here.”  
Buck kissed the top of Eddie’s head. “It honestly was Christopher’s idea. I was at a loss. You always say you don’t need anything, but this was something he knew you wanted but wouldn’t ask for.”  
Eddie sighed and pushed away from Buck, then looked over at him. “What did I do to deserve the pair of you?”  
“You only had to be yourself.” Buck moved and kissed Eddie then pulled away. “I gave up my kitchen for five whole days, ya know.”  
Eddie grinned, pulling Buck down towards their pillows. “Best husband ever. And hey, at least we get seriously good coffee in the morning.” 

“There is that. I’m glad you enjoyed your birthday, Eddie. I love you.” He reached down and pulled the blanket over the pair of them.  
“I love you too, Buck. Thank you.”  
They snuggled into each other and under the blanket, hoping they wouldn’t be woken up Super early. It was a good day and promised to be a good week. It would take a little juggling to make sure their family was taken care of, but all things considered, Buck was happy he made his husband and step-son happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day and make me smile. 
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr. @Kitkat0723


End file.
